


Just Like That

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e06 Never Been Kissed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Karofsky kisses Kurt in the locker room.  This time, Kurt kisses back.





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s the 5 year anniversary of “Never Been Kissed.” AKA Kurtofsky’s birthday. AKA the best day ever. Therefore, 5 year anniversary fic! Also, this is my 56th Kurtofsky fic. what. some unfinished WIPs but mostly just a lot of fluffy oneshots. and I’ve loved every moment of it. Happy birthday, kpirates! :D

“You are nothing but a scared little boy who can’t handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!”

As soon as the words flew out of his mouth, Karofsky’s lips crashed against Kurt’s own, moving furiously and with such a fiery, unrivaled passion that Kurt had never really known before. Four point two seconds later and Karofsky was pulling away, hands still gently cradling Kurt’s face as he pulled back to search the shorter boy’s wide eyes.

Kurt’s heart hammered against his chest and he could hear it pounding in his ears. He wasn’t sure what made him do it, really, when he looked back on it later, but when Karofsky leaned back in to kiss him again, Kurt didn’t push him away. He probably should have – in fact, he _knew_ he should have – but he didn’t. He let Karofsky kiss him again, let him keep his hands on his face and run them through Kurt’s hair. He let Karofsky back him up against the gym lockers and once his back hit against the red, cold metal, Kurt hesitantly kissed back. He kissed back, moving against Karofsky’s lips and eyes closing instinctively as his hands moved to rest lightly on the other boy’s hips.

Karofsky licked at Kurt’s lips and Kurt opened his mouth in a gasp, cursing himself for the noises he was emitting, moaning as Karofsky’s tongue moved to explore Kurt’s mouth, tasting cinnamon and coffee. He gasped as he pulled Karofsky’s hips to collide with his own, groaning from the sensation when his tongue met the taller boy’s. Karofsky pulled away, moving instead to mouth openly, biting and sucking on the exposed patch of Kurt’s neck for seemingly endless moments before kissing down to his collarbone. Kurt let his head fall back to rest on the locker, giving Karofsky better access. 

“Oh god, I, uhm…” Kurt slurred, groaning even more as his eyes rolled back at the feel of their erections brushing together. “K-Karofsky, wha-”

“_Hummel_, you… you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Karofsky mumbled against Kurt’s collarbone, biting again and drawing a yelp of pleasure from him. “No idea…” he repeated, kissing back up Kurt’s neck to place small ones on the rest of Kurt’s face as his hand moved lower to wrap around Kurt’s waist, resting on his back. When the bigger boy’s hand snaked under his sweater and thin white shirt, touching the bare skin of the small of his back, Kurt angled his head so that he could get Karofsky’s lips back on his own. 

Karofsky kissed him languidly for a few moments until, finally, he had to pull away to catch his breath, forehead resting against Kurt’s. 

Kurt finally opened his eyes, searching Karofsky’s own, mixed emotions running through him with each new sharp breath he inhaled. “Karofsky…”

Karofsky pulled away slightly to look at him, a pained look in his eyes. “Please. Don’t… don’t tell anybody.”

“But-” Kurt tried, but to no avail. Karofsky just shook his head, urging him not to.

“Please.”

Without a word, Kurt only nodded. Karofsky gave him a grateful look, and just like that, he was running out of the locker room, leaving Kurt in his wake. 

_fin_.


End file.
